The native prokaryotic CRISPR-Cas system comprises an array of short repeats with intervening variable sequences of constant length (i.e., clusters of regularly interspaced short palindromic repeats, or “CRISPR”), and CRISPR-associated (“Cas”) proteins. The RNA of the transcribed CRISPR array is processed by a subset of the Cas proteins into small guide RNAs, which generally have two components as discussed below. There are at least three different systems: Type I, Type II and Type III. The enzymes involved in the processing of the RNA into mature crRNA are different in the 3 systems. In the native prokaryotic system, the guide RNA (“gRNA”) comprises two short, non-coding RNA species referred to as CRISPR RNA (“crRNA”) and trans-acting RNA (“tracrRNA”). In an exemplary system, the gRNA forms a complex with a Cas nuclease. The gRNA:Cas nuclease complex binds a target polynucleotide sequence having a protospacer adjacent motif (“PAM”) and a protospacer, which is a sequence complementary to a portion of the gRNA. The recognition and binding of the target polynucleotide by the gRNA:Cas nuclease complex induces cleavage of the target polynucleotide. The native CRISPR-Cas system functions as an immune system in prokaryotes, where gRNA:Cas nuclease complexes recognize and silence exogenous genetic elements in a manner analogous to RNAi in eukaryotic organisms, thereby conferring resistance to exogenous genetic elements such as plasmids and phages.
It has been demonstrated that a single-guide RNA (“sgRNA”) can replace the complex formed between the naturally-existing crRNA and tracrRNA.
Considerations relevant to developing a gRNA, including a sgRNA, include specificity, stability, and functionality. Specificity refers to the ability of a particular gRNA:Cas nuclease complex to bind to and/or cleave a desired target sequence, whereas little or no binding and/or cleavage of polynucleotides different in sequence and/or location from the desired target occurs. Thus, specificity refers to minimizing off-target effects of the gRNA:Cas nuclease complex. Stability refers to the ability of the gRNA to resist degradation by enzymes, such as nucleases, and other substances that exist in intracellular and extra-cellular environments. Thus, there is a need for providing gRNA, including sgRNA, having increased resistance to nucleolytic degradation, increased binding affinity for the target polynucleotide, and/or reduced off-target effects while, nonetheless, having gRNA functionality. Further considerations relevant to developing a gRNA include transferability and immunostimulatory properties. Thus, there is a need for providing gRNA, including sgRNA, having efficient and titratable transferability into cells, especially into the nuclei of eukaryotic cells, and having minimal or no immunostimulatory properties in the transfected cells. Another important consideration for gRNA is to provide an effective means for delivering it into and maintaining it in the intended cell, tissue, bodily fluid or organism for a duration sufficient to allow the desired gRNA functionality.